Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus and a method of controlling the same.
Description of the Related Art
In a liquid crystal display apparatus, there is a technique of forming a backlight by a plurality of light sources of which emission brightness can be changed individually, and of controlling the emission brightness of the light sources and the transmittance of liquid crystal in respective regions on the screen corresponding to the respective light sources, on the basis of an image to be displayed in the regions (for example, see Japanese patent laid-open publication No. 2002-99250). According to this technique, it is possible to suppress a black spot from being noticed in a dark image portion and to improve the contrast.